discord_plays_stellarisfandomcom-20200214-history
Season One
United Nations of Earth The foundations of the United Nations of Earth was laid after the unification wars, which saw the various nation states of Earth being united under the banner of the United Nations. The United Nations of Earth convened to elect the first president to represent the people of Earth. President Slobodan IV Milošević However, although the constitution gives the president a 10 year term, President Milošević stepped down in his third year in office. He resigned due to internal pressure from his party, The Red Alliance, this pressure was due to the fact that Slobodan wished to continue their coalition with the Blue Party whereas a certain man named Bob wished to break it so that they would not have to support a Blue President this next election. Bob gained the support of the rest of the party and forced Slobodan to step down, this led to Bob becoming the de facto leader of the party. His resignation led to the rise of our second president, Bob. President Bob President Bob is perhaps, the most infamous figure to have existed since a certain mustachioed dictator in the 20th century. This is because President Bob abused the powers granted by the constitution, and attempted a coup against the United Nations of Earth. President Bob contacted then-Fleet Commander Jeremy, Commander of the United Nations Defense Force, to help him take over the government. However, Fleet Commander Jeremy refused to collaborate with the president, and after a series of outbursts in the Parliament of the United Nations of Earth, President Bob was shot — in full view of live national television by Fleet Commander Jeremy himself on the steps outside the Parliament as President Bob attempted to flee to avoid arrest. Thus, this brought an end to the Bob Crisis. The aforementioned infamy Bob brought was so great that it even prompted the Red Alliance, the party which propelled Bob to his seat, to rebrand themselves as the IDI — which survives to this day. With a constitutional crisis averted, came another election. Due to the shame that Bob had brought upon the Red Alliance, they renamed to the Interstellar Defense Iniative under the leadership of Beluga. President Brundun This time, General Brundun of GROUNDCOM, the Ground Command of the UNDF, ran as an independent candidate and won the popular vote. As President, Brundun undid much of the damage that Bob had brought, and restored the UNE to relative stabilityPresident Brundun marks the first time, in the turbulent history of the United Nations of Earth, where a president successfully finished their term without interruption. President Domenberger This uneasy peace would not that long, however. With the inaugeration of President Domenberger, old rivalry and overlooked issues began to resurface. Domenberger was the candidate of the Purple Coalition, a coalition between the Red Alliance and the Blue Party (Democratic Freedom Union). Particularly, the power struggle between the Parliament, and the Military and Research Institute. Although this rivalry already existed prior to the inauguration of President Domenberger, the issues were exemplified during his term. Specifically, one proposal within Parliament became the match that would set the powder kegs on fire. Parliament Oversight A certain senator proposed to Parliament to introduce an Oversight Bill, which would allow Parliament to monitor and interfere with the internal proceedings of both the military and the research institute. The military and research institute was having none of that. On one fateful day, Fleet Commander Jeremy, with the approval of President Domenberger and Vice President Beluga, entered parliament with soldiers armed with non-lethal weapons. One can say that this action drastically escalated the tense atmosphere already surrounding the parliament-military and RI rivalry.Fleet Commander Jeremy entered the parliament chambers to sway the representatives from voting on the bill. Parliament, seeing that he brought soldiers with — albeit non-lethal — weapons, accused Fleet Commander Jeremy of treason. Unbeknownst to the military, and perhaps parliament, then-Speaker, Karrif, hired xeno mercenary to guard the parliament.The mercenaries, also known as the Bavi Raiders, pointed their weapons at Fleet Commander Jeremy, and ordered him to stand down. It was at this moment, that the powder keg explodes. Fleet Commander Jeremy stood down, and removed his guards and himself from parliament, apparently being arrested by a certain GROUNDCOM General. However, with xeno mercenaries in parliament, and the forcefulness of the command, convinced the military that the parliament has been compromised — whether by Speaker Karrif or xeno influence. Regardless. The military moved their chess piece. The same day, all FLEETCOM vessels and personnel was recalled back to Sol Station to destroy the orbiting Bavi fleet, while GROUNDCOM prepared to storm the parliament to remove the xenos. The Earth Defense Fleet engaged the Bavi fleet above orbit as they entered the system, while GROUNDCOM personnel moved in and began the assault on the parliament building. As the army stormed the parliament, a... peculiar conflict began as well. Republic Formation The Council of Terra and the Followers of the Worm, two political parties within the UNE, also began fighting. This was mainly due to a miscommunication in the CoT heirachy and the general chaos that was occuring as the civil war commenced. As the three way fighting raged, with the CoT on the side of the EDF, against the Worms, and against parliament loyalists, and something monumental happened.The EDF emerged victorious in the atmosphere. The military now had control over space, and Speaker Karrif would not be able to call in reinforcements to aid him. Soon, the stalemate came to an end, the GROUNDCOM was able to storm the parliament building. With minor casualties on the ground, GROUNDCOM was able to capture the building and eliminate all xenos. The brief civil war was over… or was it? The after-celebrations was soon met with terror and surprise. Karrif and his loyalists were able to evacuate off-planet, and they attempted to seek refuge on the colony of Theia. Theia, with some EDF presence, refused. And it was at this moment, that the UNE government-in-exile signed the deal with the devil. Karrif and the UNE government-in-exile fled to the nearby Pelx-Cradonian Hegemony, an authoritarian dictatorship, and offered the vassalization of Earth and her colonies, if the Pelx-Cradonians helped return them to power. The Pelx-Cradonians accepted, but due to the strict code of honor, sent an advanced notice for a war in twenty years. Facing imminent threat, the military was faced with two options. The military had two choices. They could either form a junta, which would allow them to take over all the infrastructure in order to rearm for the attack in twenty years. Or... they could restore democracy, establish order, and attempt to solidify a successor government to maintain stability. In an unexpected turn, they restored democracy. Measures had to be taken in order to prevent a complete collapse of the government, and even today, the initial years of the republic remains controversial. A New Republic President Arathorn Though the initial years were as turbulent, with ex-governor of Earth Doctor Arathorn's inauguration as President being the contentious topic of the year, and the accusations of military supremacy in all branches of the government, the republic, unlike its old counterpart, stabilized, began to function, and was able to successfully rebuild its economy and military to face the threat of the Pelx-Cradonians. President Vega President Beluga Chapter President Skelly Election President Skelly was elected in 2320 after having served the previous 90 years as Chancellor of the Senate. Skelly was the primary Terran Defence Council candidate in the election as Skelly was a prominent member of the Interstellar Defence Initiative Party. Skelly got through the first round tied with Karrif and then moved through the second round with 45% of the vote. The last round of the election was half-way done when it was discovered that the vote was being manipulated, the last round was redone with candidate Karrif dropping out. Skelly then won the last round with 75% of the vote against candidate Moosey. Link to election propaganda Term President Skelly settled on Research Institute member Fernando. President Skelly appointed mostly TDC members as Planetary and Sector Governors. Shortly after the beginning of President Skelly's term the Technocratic Union of Korinth, the Pelx-Cradonian Hegemony, and another of their allies declared war on the Republic of Sol. The Republic easily fought off this incursion, taking two border systems from the Hegemony. During a session of Senate, the Terran Defence Council attempted to impeach Justice Emile Richards. President Skelly was asked up onto stage by the Justice, who then proceeded to give a speech on how the government was tyrannical and that was supportive of CHAPTER. Justice Emile Richards then set off a suicide bomb, catching President Skelly in the blast who then had to be rushed to the Research Institute for medical attention. Dr. Aryman performed a procedure on the patient, turning President Skelly into a dino girl. The Republic of Sol was declared on by the TUK and the PCH again in 2346. The TUK had built up it's fleets after they were not sufficient in the previous war. Due to a misscommunication from Hakket, the Fleet Admiral, ordered to use a No-Retreat Doctrine. This doctrine led to most RoS ships being destroyed in the early engagements of the war. Admiral Axe went against the Doctrine and saved the latter half of the war. Unfortunately two planets, Amazonia and Hesperides, were taken in the war and Veles was heavily bombarded. President Skelly's term ended in 2350. Skelly then left to join the military and become a military-sentae liason. Skelly then became Chancellor again in 2360. Controversies Fleet Admiral Vasa ordered the terraforming of an inhabited planet using ancient terraforming technology left on the surface, this unfortunately led to the deaths of 6 billion Pelx-Cradonians. Vasa committed sepeku shortly after the act due to the guilt he carried. President Skelly was indicated in the information dump on the Punished (an extra-legal group aimed to stop Chapter) carried out by Gophers sapient dog after he died. These claims however were not correct and President Skelly had only talked briefly about suggesting to make the Punished a part of the police so that they would not cause civilian harm and would carry their investigation out legally. Axiom Operation 1453 First Compact War President Poi "No Retreat" Order War of the Worm (Civil War of 2390) President Ferby/Vega II Formation of the Triumvirate The Triumvirate was composed of Beluga, Mooloor, and Walker. This was to represent all branches of the government. A triumvirate backroom was created that had the original three, as well as Skelly, Grindor, and Shoto. The Attempted Peace Conference General Walker's Counterattack Second Compact War Restoration to Constitutional Rule President Walker Xaplo Awakening Invasion of the Exterior Destruction of Cradon Nail in the Coffin Novus Ordo Seclorum After the Xaplo invasion and the destruction of Cradon and Hallowed Haunt, the Republic was in a very unstable state. Beluga had gained control over the nations finances, as well as a private army from the DoA, Voidshirt militia, and royal legions from the Walker Sector and Koros Sector. He used this army to take key points on planets all across the empire, nearly plunging the country into another civil war. In the interest of maintaining some semblance of a state, the RoS army, led by General Walker, opted to join Beluga in taking control of the nation. After a public address to the nation, the Republic of Sol was dissolved. Chief Justice Romanov of the Solar Supreme Court opted to join the coup, securing his position in the future government. He used his position as Chief Justice to proclaim Beluga the Imperator of Sol, creating the new state of the Empire of Sol. Beluga's full title was Imperator of Sol, King of the Humans, Zelvans, and Pelx-Cradonians, Lord of the Empire of Sol, Protector of the Milky Way, Prince of Earth, and Shield of the Greater Humanity. Resistance End of a Season __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Game Seasons